Reality Checkers: Tales of the Senshi
by sparkydragon98
Summary: Seeing how popular manga/anime have become on Earth, the Japanese god Kuebiko makes a select number of people Senshi. Once a normal boy, Mason finds himself granted the powers of shapeshifting. He is granted the ability to turn into pokemon and given the title of Reality Checker - one who is in charge of making sure others don't abuse their powers. Follow his adventures!
1. Life-Changing Events

**Hello everybody! Welcome to the first chapter of a brand new fanfiction! Sorry I haven't updated The Fairy Tail Shapeshifter in months, but rest assured that I **_**am**_** working on it.**

**As I said in my profile, I've had this idea for a very long time, ever since it was handed to me by my older brother. I probably wouldn't have touched this idea for a while if it weren't for someone contacting me privately and helping me figure out things and coming up with ideas for the story! The author's name is ShiningAurum6226, and he's working on a fanfiction of his own, too! Make sure you check it out!**

**Since I don't have the space in my summary, I'll just leave the disclaimer here on this chapter alone:**

**I do not own any of the animes/mangas that may appear in this story. They belong to their respective companies/people.**

**EDIT: I am so sorry about the title! I was in a huge hurry to post this chapter because my internet wasn't working well, so I ended up not writing the whole title. Don't worry, it should be fixed now!**

**Alright, now enjoy the first chapter of Reality Checkers: Tales of the Senshi!**

* * *

Chapter 1 – Life-Changing Events

A cool opening line for an interesting story would probably be something like, "All men are not born equal," or, "These are the tales of great warriors."

Yeah, no such luck here. What I can tell you is that my name is Mason, and I'm what's known as a Reality Checker for this universe.

What is a Reality Checker, you might ask? Well, before I explain to you why that's so interesting, I'll need to tell you something else.

Have you ever heard of myths? Like the myths of the Kotoamatsukami, the deities responsible for the creation of the world? Or Susanoo, the trickster constantly getting under the skin of his sister, Amaterasu? Even if you haven't, has any happenstance occurred that you couldn't explain? Well, there is an explanation for that: all of those myths are real. Believe me?

I didn't at first, either. But something so supernatural happened to me that I eventually began to believe it.

That day started out like any normal day. I got out of bed, brushed my teeth, got ready for school, went to school, stayed back for some afterschool clubs, and went home. After finishing up my homework, I went to my basement, which sort of doubled as a shrine for my obsession, which I nicknamed "The Bunker."

Another important fact you should know about me: I am a Pokémon ultra fan. Many a time I've been told that my fascination with the awesome manga/anime is close to the point of unhealthy, but I don't really think so. My shrine contained all sorts of merchandise from the franchise: every Pokémon game, all anime seasons, every single manga copy, action figures, you name it. If it's Pokémon related, then I have it.

I love the series so much that I could spend hours doing nothing but reading, watching, or playing the game. On this day, however, I found myself to be unnaturally tired. I fought it off for a little while, but eventually succumbed to the urge to fall asleep.

This is where my story really starts.

I awoke hours later to the sound of my mother calling me; it was time for dinner. I groggily stood up, feeling uncomfortable on my upper right arm, but I brushed it off, seeing as I was sleeping on it. I shook my head, trying to shake out the sleep. I stretched my arm out, holding onto the railing of the stairs, when my eye caught some color on my partially covered arm. I pulled up my sleeve, and what I saw there almost gave me a heart attack.

Located above my elbow was something akin to a brand, or a tattoo, of a scarecrow. I freaked out, knowing my mother would burst an artery if she saw that on my arm. What the heck was this thing doing on my arm?! How did it get there?! And _why_?! As I pondered these thoughts while internally freaking out, I came to a solution. Whenever I needed to know the answer to something, my best bet was checking it out online. Maybe I would find an answer to my predicament on the internet.

I quickly rushed through my dinner and logged onto my computer to find out if there was a way to remove my scarecrow brand from my arm. As I searched, I continued to wonder how that even got on my arm. It wasn't an impression, because I wasn't lying down on anything when I woke up. It might have been one of my classmates, but my mom hadn't mentioned anyone coming over. If even she wasn't aware that they were here, I should've felt it while they were doing it.

My search yielded no favorable results. As I was about to log off, I noticed an article about certain symbols and what they meant. Intrigued, I opened the webpage. The article stated that most deities often marked certain people or things to claim it as their own. The scarecrow was a symbol of Kuebiko, the Japanese god of knowledge, understanding, and agriculture.

'_So what, I'm a servant of Kuebiko?'_ I thought sarcastically.

No sooner had the thought entered my mind did I hear the voice of a man say, "No, not servant. But close enough. Good job!"

I whirled around in shock to see a scarecrow, not unlike the one on my arm, smiling at me. Or trying to, in any case. As it was made of straw, it wasn't making much progress.

I was shocked at first, but I calmed down considerably when I considered that it might just be a joke. "Ha-ha, very funny. Alright you can take off the costume now, whoever you are. Jeremy? Tristan? Steven?"

The scarecrow man looked disappointed. "Come on, kid! You were so close! Do I really sound like a teenager in a costume?"

I scoffed. "Even if you're not one of my classmates, you're probably some guy my classmates paid to play a prank on me. Well, this joke has gone on far enough! Now, get out of my house! But before you do, explain to me how you branded my arm without waking me up!"

The scarecrow sighed. "How do you explain this?" He held open his shirt to reveal nothing but straw underneath. I had to admit the straw looked very realistic, but I wasn't ready to believe that wasn't a person.

"It could still be a costume, or even a robot," I argued.

"Kid, I thought you were going to be one of my easier reveals. Fine." He reached behind himself and pulled out a dagger, although I wondered where exactly he had that hidden, since there were no visible pockets, and he didn't seem to be concealing anything.

He made sure to hold up the dagger so I could clearly see it was authentic, and then proceeded to stab himself right through the chest with it. I gasped out loud, but the scarecrow seemed unhindered. He made sure to turn so his side was facing me so I could see that the dagger completely impaled him, then pulled out the dagger, where a big, gaping hole was left in his chest, which I could see right through.

"Now what, kid?" the scarecrow asked smugly.

I was speechless. As much as I wanted to deny it, it clearly wasn't a person in a costume. It definitely wasn't a robot, because I could see through the hole in its chest, and there were no wires or anything else that would indicate it was a robot.

"Alright, who are you?" I said loudly, slowly inching toward my closet, where I kept a bat.

The scarecrow grinned. "Looking for this?" He held his palm open, and from the air my bat appeared in his hand. I stared, open-mouthed as he continued talking. "Plus, I've made sure no one can hear or intrude in on our conversation, so no point in shouting. Don't worry, kid, I'm not gonna hurt you.

"As for who I am, you just read it, but I'll tell you. I'm Kuebiko, the Japanese deity of wisdom and agriculture. I'm here because, as the mark on your arm indicates, I've chosen you to be a Senshi. But not just any Senshi. You, my fearsome warrior, have the honor of being a Reality Checker!"

"What the heck's a Reality Checker? Or a Senshi?" I pondered.

"Well, after seeing how popular manga/anime has become among mortals, I have decided to gift a few with the ability to change form into characters from different manga/anime. Those are Senshi. But to ensure humans are kept in check, considering mortals are known to let power corrupt them, I've chosen a few Senshi to ensure that anyone who abuses their power is dealt with accordingly. Those are Reality Checkers."

I felt a little light-headed. "So, you're telling me that I can change into any character from any manga/anime?"

"Just one in particular. You have the ability to change into any male Pokémon from the Pokémon manga/anime."

I sat down. "I've gone mad," I stated. "Or I'm having a really vivid dream."

"Try it," Kuebiko said.

"What?"

"Try it. Attempt to transform into any Pokémon from that manga," Kuebiko elaborated.

At that point, I was ready to smack myself silly in order to see if I could wake myself up from this dream. But, something inside me knew that I wasn't dreaming, or imagining what was happening to me right now.

And so, I closed my eyes and concentrated. I felt my arm heat up for a second, and then it went back to normal. I opened my eyes, feeling no different from how I usually felt. I turned to look at Kuebiko, and that's when I noticed the change.

Before, the scarecrow and I were close to the same height, but I was a little shorter. But now, I was about as tall as his knees. I walked around, slightly dazed, until I found what I was looking for: a mirror. Looking at my reflection only confirmed what I already knew to be true.

I was a Pikachu.

My reaction was extremely calm.

"OH MY GOSH! I'M A FRICKIN' PIKACHU!" I yelled, prancing around the room with agility not present in my original body.

"Great. Now you see I'm not lying." Kuebiko pointed his finger at me while I was in midair and I changed back into myself, landing painfully on the floor. "Now kid, you're not the only Reality Checker, but you are the most inexperienced. So tomorrow I want you to go to the forest at the other end of the town and—"

"Wait, tomorrow?" I interrupted, rubbing my bruised butt.

"Yes. Now go to the—"

"I can't do tomorrow," I said.

"Why not?" Kuebiko questioned.

"I have school tomorrow," I stated.

Kuebiko grunted. "Do it after school, then. Now, I want you to head to the—"

"I can't do after school, either," I interrupted again.

Kuebiko grit his teeth, or at least it sounded that way in any case. "Why?"

"My mom wants me to spend time with her after school tomorrow, and I've postponed as much as I can."

"Fine! I'll use some glamour on her or something! But if you interrupt me again, you'll spend the next week as a cockroach."

I wisely clammed up after that.

"So, head to the forest. There, you'll find a Senshi of the Dragon Ball series. He'll be your teacher and instructor as I don't have time to take you on as a protégé. But I have to warn you that he's a bit closed off. If he believes you're not worthy of becoming a Reality Checker, then he will refuse to train you until he believes you are up to the task."

I narrowed my eyes in determination. "Then I'll prove myself worthy," I declared.

Kuebiko smiled. "That's the spirit."

I looked down at my hands, contemplating this power I now had. Wait till all of my friends found out about it!

Then his face became serious. "But whatever you do, you cannot reveal your powers to anyone who isn't a Senshi. If you do, then the punishment will be that you will lose them for good."

I gulped nervously. It was as if he could tell what I was thinking! "Noted."

"Good. Now, if you'll excuse me, I must be going now. Omoikane and I have a debate in a few centuries, and I must prepare." With that, he disappeared, leaving a pile of straw where he was previously standing.

I blinked. "Wow," I muttered. Then I remembered my new powers, and I got out of control again. I wondered if it was possible for me to change into any Pokémon, which led to the stupidest idea I'd ever had.

I concentrated, focusing on the Pokémon I wished to change into. But instead of feeling my arm heat up momentarily, my head began pounding with an intense pain. I felt something trail down my lip and touched it. I only had time to be momentarily shocked at the fact that my nose was bleeding before I passed out.

* * *

I stood up, finding myself located on a dirt path with tall grass at my side as well as further ahead of me and behind me. I knew the location was somewhat familiar, but before I could remember, I heard a loud sigh behind me, followed by the comment, "Damn, kid, this has to be a new record."

I turned around to see Kuebiko scowling at me, holding what appeared to be flashcards in his hand.

"So, what Pokémon did you try to turn into?" he asked with an annoyed tone.

I blushed and looked at the ground. "Arceus," I mumbled under my breath, but the scarecrow still heard me if his next comment was anything to go by.

"WHAT?! YOU TRIED TO TURN INTO THE FREAKING POKÉMON GOD? ARE YOU MAD?!" he shouted.

"Sorry. I just wanted to see if I really could turn into any character from Pokémon," I said, ashamed.

Kuebiko exhaled. "It's okay. You're not the first one to do it, and you certainly won't be the last." Kuebiko's face morphed into a thoughtful expression. "Kid, if you were playing a Pokémon game, would you take your starter to fight the Elite Four right after you got it?"

"Technically, you wouldn't be able to because—"

"Just answer the question!" Kuebiko snapped.

"No," I answered. "That would be like suicide."

"Exactly," Kuebiko said. "You're a beginner who has had his powers for less than twenty-four hours! You won't be able to transform into the strongest Pokémon alive. You gotta start small and work your way up."

"I understand," I said, nodding my head. "By the way, where are we?"

"This is your subconscious. If I'm not mistaken, this place closely resembles a typical route in your Pokémon game."

"Wow!" I exclaimed, amazed. "As much as I'd like to stay here and chat, I'd like to leave much more. How do I get out?"

"I'll send you back in a sec, kid. But first I'd like you to have this," Kuebiko said, pulling an object out of… somewhere and tossing it to me. "I meant to give it to you earlier, but hey, even us gods forget things occasionally."

I caught the item and examined it in my hand to find it was a pokeball. "What's this for?" I inquired.

"It's a relic," Kuebiko replied. "You see, when I first gave Senshi their abilities, I also created relics, which are popular objects from any given manga/anime imbued with special powers."

"Cool!" I commented. "What does mine do?"

I didn't know it was possible for a scarecrow to smirk, but Kuebiko did, and not in a reassuring manner. "I'll let you figure that out, kid." He walked closer to me, placing his finger on my forehead, and I fell to the ground. When I woke up, I was once again in my room, all traces of pain gone from my body.

Reaching into my back pocket, I pulled the pokeball relic out and examined it. It didn't look much different from a toy that you might find in a shop. With a shrug, I pressed the button in the middle. The pokeball flew out of my hand and bounced all over the room, not unlike a rubber-band ball, and off of my head multiple times. I let out a stream of curses, taking a few tries to catch it before I finally did and put it away. I could imagine Kuebiko laughing at me right now.

After I could finally see again, I decided to do a little training for my fight with the DBZ Senshi. I practiced turning into different starters from different regions and other Pokémon, and thankfully I didn't faint this time, but I did notice that I had issues maintaining each transformation for an extended period of time. But after a couple of hours of practice, I decided to turn in for the night.

I went to bed, determined to become a full-fledged Reality Checker tomorrow.

* * *

I made my way through the forest, pushing tree branches and killing bugs that decided to perch on my body. A lot of thoughts were swirling around in my head about the DB Senshi, and not all of them were pleasant ones.

Eventually, I walked into a clearing where a lone person sat, meditating. He had long, black hair that reached his shoulders and tanned skin with a muscular build. He wore a tank top and shorts. I deduced that this guy… must not be the person I'm looking for. But maybe he could direct me to the person I needed to find.

"Excuse me!" I called out. He turned around and looked at me, and I noted he had black eyes.

"Yes?" he said with a deep voice.

"I'm looking for someone. I'm told he lives in these parts," I explained.

The guy raised an eyebrow. "Really? Are you sure you're not looking at him?"

"Nah, you can't be him," I dismissed. "He's like, a foot taller than you, and a lot more emo. Plus, he has a scarecrow brand on his body."

A tic mark formed on his head. "Emo?! I am NOT emo! For your information, I _am_ the warrior you seek!" He pulled up his shirt, showing me the scarecrow brand on his right ab.

"You must be the Pokémon Senshi that Kuebiko informed me about. I am Sebun." He slipped into a fighting stance. "Now, let's see if you're worthy of being a monitor of Reality." And with that, he charged at me, a light glowing beneath his shirt.

* * *

**And that's all for the first chapter! How was it? As I'm sure you can guess, next chapter will be the fight between the DB and Pokémon Senshi.**

**Sorry to say, but I won't be doing my usual story recommendations like I do for my other two stories. I will make a special exception though:**

**I am Mysterious by ShiningAurum6226 – As I mentioned in the opening A/N, this guy helped me start this fanfiction. If you liked it and even if you didn't, go check out his story, which is a crossover between I Am Frankie and The Other Kingdom where Cole and Dayton are fairies! Seriously, the guy needs more attention!**

**If you enjoyed it, then please favorite, follow, and review this story, and I'll see you next chapter!**


	2. The Test

**Hey-o! I'm back again! I'm REALLY sorry it took me four and a half months to update something new; I've been working like crazy almost every day at my new job.**

**Honestly, I'm feeling a little disappointed with how little people have seen the first chapter, especially compared to my other two stories… If you guys don't like it because it's written in first-person POV, then don't worry. After this chapter, I plan on switching to third person.**

**Now to answer the reviews… no, wait, it's just one review:**

**Professor Writer: Well, after so long, congratulations on being the first person to review! Thanks a lot!**

**Yeah, I try to come up with story ideas that no one's ever thought of doing, and I like to think I'm doing a pretty good job considering what I've written so far and the ideas on my profile.**

**Yep, wouldn't be fair otherwise.**

**Yeah, he is pretty funny! Me though, probably not. My life's not all that interesting.**

**Thank you very much! I hope you're not disappointed!**

**Well… I hope you guys at least enjoy this chapter; I worked really hard to make this a good fight!**

* * *

Chapter 2 – The Test

Sebun charged at me, a light glowing under his shirt. The light spread across his body, temporarily hiding him from view; when the light faded, Sebun was replaced with the Dragon Ball Z warrior I recognized as Vegeta.

'_Well,_' I thought. '_I guess that confirms it._' As he charged toward me, I debated on which course I should take, finally settling on meeting his strength head-on. With that in mind, I decided on who to use and felt my arm heat up while light overtook my vision. When it faded, I rushed forward to meet Vegeta, now in the bulging form of Machoke.

A white aura surrounded my body as I activated **Focus Energy** to potentially increase the power of my blows. Once Vegeta and I were close enough, we each reared an arm back before launching them forward, our fists colliding in the center. Our punches caused a small shockwave to blow past the trees, rustling the leaves.

After the first punch, we began trading blows, each trying to hit the other with a punch. It went on for some time until finally, when I threw a punch at his head, he ducked under it and pressed a palm to my chest before firing a Ki blast that sent me flying backward.

I staggered back to my feet, taking a deep breath to shake off the pain. As I did, I noticed Vegeta hovering a few feet in the air, holding his hand in my direction before firing off a barrage of Ki blasts.

Panicking slightly, I quickly started running to avoid the blasts. I didn't miss how he was trying to keep me from getting in close, having probably deduced that I was a close-range fighter.

'_Trying to keep me away? No chance,_' I thought. I slid to a stop before rolling in the opposite direction, barely evading another blast as I began running toward Vegeta. The warrior seemed startled by my sudden action, but he quickly recovered and resumed firing Ki blasts.

The blasts appeared to be aimed in front of me, likely to stop me from moving forward, so I sidestepped them to dodge them. Once I was close enough, I leaped up, planting my feet against the trunk of a tree behind Vegeta. He instantly turned around and fired a blast at me, but it only hit the tree that I had already jumped off of.

Now in the air above Vegeta, I raised my right arm as it glowed white. "**Karate Chop!**" I called out as I brought down my arm. Vegeta reached up with both arms and caught my attack in his hands. Though the strength of the blow forced him to the ground and made his knees buckle, he ultimately managed to hold back my attack, if only barely.

"Not… bad…" he said, still straining to hold back my arm. "But… not good enough!" And with that, he lifted himself up a few inches before rotating his body so that he was upside down. As he was still holding on to my arm, this had the added effect of lifting _me_ off the ground as well as he flipped me so I was also upside down.

I was so startled that I ended up undoing my attack, the glow from my arm fading. Quickly righting himself in midair, Vegeta took advantage of my vulnerable position by kicking me in the chest, knocking me backward. I rolled along the ground before managing to get to my feet and skid to a stop.

'_Man, he's strong. Even with Machoke, I won't be able to overpower him; at best, I can only match his strength. That puts me at a disadvantage since I can't hold this form for much longer while he undoubtedly can. I need a new tactic,_' I thought.

Pondering my next action, I finally made my choice as I changed back to normal. '_Alright, then. If I can't overwhelm him with strength, then I shall try speed next!_' As I thought this, light surrounded my body as I changed forms; once it faded, I stood some distance from Vegeta, now in the form of the Grass-type Grovyle.

Vegeta smirked. "Switching forms? Very well, then I suppose I should do the same," he said. Light covered his body, but to my shock, instead of Sebun standing there when it faded, I spotted a green, alien fighter standing in his place, complete with a cape and turban.

'_That's Piccolo!_' I realized. '_He can change directly from one form to another? It must come with experience._'

"What's the matter? Feeling intimidated by my prowess with my powers?" Piccolo questioned.

I gritted my teeth. "You wish! I only started yesterday! Just because you've been doing this a lot longer than me, doesn't mean I'm just gonna give up!" I retorted. "Now here I come!"

I charged at the green warrior as he slipped into a fighting stance…

…and then I ran right past him.

My move caught Piccolo off guard as he turned around to see me head deeper into the forest. I watched with satisfaction as he started coming after me.

'_Gotcha!_' I thought. Speed wasn't the only reason I had picked Grovyle, but also because of the terrain. In a forest like this, I had the advantage in terms of the environment.

I continued to jump through the trees with ease while Piccolo followed behind me. Abruptly, I jumped off the trunk of the tree in front of me and rushed at Piccolo, a white light encompassing my body. I rammed into the surprised alien with **Quick Attack**, sending him into a tree.

Trying to press my advantage, I jumped toward him again. The leaves on my forearms glowed green, then lengthened and sharpened. I charged at Piccolo, yelling, "**Leaf Blade!**" as I swung my attack at him.

Unfortunately, Piccolo managed to recover in time to dodge the attack by leaping upward. My **Leaf Blade** ended up hitting the tree instead, leaving a gash as I looked around to see where Piccolo had gone.

I eventually spotted Piccolo in the air a few feet behind me. Two of his fingertips were pressed to his forehead while Ki was channeled into them. A moment later, he pointed his fingers at me and released the attack he'd been charging up. "**Special Beam Cannon!**" he shouted.

Moving fast, I scaled the tree I was on as the beam pierced where I had been standing before, cutting the tree in two. As the upper half began to tip over, I leaped off of it and resumed jumping through the trees.

Then I noticed that, oddly enough, Piccolo wasn't following after me.

'_Why isn't he doing anything?_' I wondered. '_Is he trying to stall for time and wait for me to change back? Maybe I shouldn't risk getting in close. I'll attack from afar!_' The leaf on top of my head glowed green and I fired a red beam from it, via **Absorb**. However, the green warrior evaded the beam and smirked as he gazed at me.

"Attacking from a distance, are you? Very well, I guess I'll do the same," Piccolo said. He remained where he was standing, but his arms suddenly extended and began to pursue me, much to my shock.

'_So he doesn't even need to move from his spot to chase me down? That's not right,_' I thought. '_Well, with his arms coming after me, that leaves his body open for attack. With my speed, I might be able to pull it off!_'

Activating **Quick Attack** again, I gained a bit of distance from the arms relentlessly chasing after me. Then I made a sharp turn and headed directly for Piccolo. Once I got close enough, I deactivated **Quick Attack** and got ready to use **Leaf Blade** once more. However, when I was about to strike him, the alien smirked.

"You fell for it," Piccolo said as the tips of his antennae sparked with electricity. "**Thunder Shock Surprise!**" Two rays of lightning shout out toward me.

My eyes widened at his surprise attack. I was already too close to dodge, so there was no time for me to react before the lightning zapped me, leaving me stunned. Before I could recover, I felt something wrap around my torso; looking down, I saw it was Piccolo's elongated arms. Once again, I was given no time to react before Piccolo lifted me into the air and slammed me into the ground hard.

Piccolo retracted his arms as they returned to their normal length. "So, are you ready to give up yet?" he asked.

I growled as I struggled to get back on my feet, succeeding after a few seconds. "Weren't you listening earlier? I told you I wasn't going to give up! Now let's go!" I shouted as I activated **Leaf Blade** again and prepared to charge toward him.

Piccolo's eyes narrowed as his hands started glowing with energy. "So be it." He proceeded to fire a barrage of Ki blasts in my direction; in response, I evaded or cut down each blast that came my way with my still-active **Leaf Blade**. However, I began to notice something strange.

'_Most of his blasts are being aimed at me, but a lot of them are missing me entirely! And yet, I don't hear them hitting anything behind me…_' I thought as I continued to slash through the blasts. '_I can only take my eyes off of him for a very brief second… Now!_'

Piccolo fired off another Ki blast, aiming for the lower half of my body. Rather than cut through it, I jumped over it, performing a backflip in midair. In the middle of my flip, I was able to look at my surroundings, and my eyes widened in utter shock at what I saw.

I was completely surrounded on all sides by Ki blasts that were simply floating in the air.

Piccolo smirked as I landed back on the ground. "Oh, so you've noticed, huh? Impressive. But there's nothing you can do about it now, so take this! **Hellzone Grenade!**" The green fighter swiped his arms, and every blast hovering in the air automatically converged on where I was standing.

'_Damn it! There's nowhere I can go to avoid his attack! Guess I'll have to go for the next best option…_' I decided. With my **Leaf Blade** still active, I spread my arms out in opposite directions and began to spin rapidly like a top. Due to the speed I was going, the **Leaf Blade** appeared as a green ring that encircled my body. The green ring managed to slice through some of the blasts, but the sheer number was too much for me, and I ended up engulfed in an explosion.

When the smoke from the explosion cleared, I was on my hands and knees, having taken major damage from the attack. Piccolo watched as I attempted to stand in my condition. "Still willing to continue?" he asked.

Despite my injuries, I let out a chuckle. "Of course… After all… everything's going according to plan."

The alien warrior raised a brow, unimpressed, but it was swiftly followed by both of his eyes shooting wide open as a green aura surrounded my body. I stood up fully, feeling empowered thanks to my **Overgrow** Ability.

In truth, I hadn't originally planned all of this; this was something I had come up with on the fly. Keeping my Ability in mind, I figured that if I could endure his attack, then my health would be low enough to activate it. My maneuver was incredibly risky, as there was a chance that I could've been knocked out, but it looked like it paid off.

'_Of course, I'm not out of the woods yet,_' I thought. '_My attacks will be stronger, but I'm still low on health, which means that one good hit would be enough to finish me._' I prepared to move. '_That means I have to take him down before he can get that hit in!_'

"So you had a trump card all along," Piccolo mused. "I suppose that means I must take you out before you can utilize it!" His arms elongated again and stretched out toward me, but I was ready this time.

Using **Quick Attack**, I leaped over his arms as they came for me, aiming for a tree that was behind the green fighter. As soon as my feet made contact with the tree, I pushed off of it, heading straight for Piccolo. Deactivating my **Quick Attack** and activating **Leaf Blade**, the Grass-type attack appearing sharper and longer and glowing brighter than before, I closed in on the alien warrior as he retracted his arms and turned to face me. Seeing that he wouldn't be able to react in time to stop me, I swung my arm, aiming for his chest.

I felt my attack make contact, causing me to get momentarily excited that I finally managed to hit him with it, but I was stunned when I saw what actually happened. Piccolo blocked the attack meant for his chest… with his arms.

I was so stunned that I almost missed the sparks coming from his antennae. '_I'm not falling for that one again!_' As Piccolo fired his **Thunder Shock Surprise**, I ducked under it. I reared my arm back, preparing to slash him again, but then my eyes widened in shock when I saw _his_ eyes were beginning to glow.

'_He can shoot blasts from his eyes as well?!_' was the last thing going through my head before I was blasted at point-blank range by two laser beams fired from Piccolo's eyes. The blasts knocked me backward into a tree, and I slumped down to my stomach as the green aura of my Ability faded. A couple of seconds later, a light briefly encompassed my body as I changed back to normal.

I groaned as I sat up, some of the exhaustion from being defeated having transferred over to me. Gazing over to Piccolo, I could see that he didn't escape the exchange unscathed. The alien warrior was breathing heavily, with two deep gashes, one in each arm.

I grinned as I slowly shook off any lingering exhaustion, getting to my feet. He would have a lot of trouble fighting with his arms injured like that, so if I could keep up the pressure, then I might be able to win!

…At least, that was what I had in mind before I witnessed Piccolo grip his right arm with his left hand and completely rip it out of its socket. My shock surmounted when I watched him yell, and suddenly a new arm popped out of the socket, looking good as new.

'_Are you freaking serious right now?! He can regenerate his arms?!_' I thought as I watched Piccolo repeat the process for his left arm. Now he stood across from me with both of his arms looking like nothing happened to them. '_I guess that explains why he blocked my attack with his arms._'

"Nice try, but still not good enough to defeat me," Piccolo taunted. "Seeing as I've defeated you once already, I suppose you've finally realized that it's pointless to continue fighting?"

I remained silent for a few seconds before I chuckled lowly, catching him off guard. "You must be hard of hearing or something, 'cause I already told you I'm not giving up!" I replied defiantly. And with that, I allowed light to block my form from view. When the light died down, I stood across from Piccolo as he towered over me, though that was to be expected as I was now the Mouse Pokemon, Pikachu.

'_Now that Grovyle's been knocked out, Pikachu's my best bet if I want to hold on to my speed advantage. And I can still take advantage of the terrain if I need to,_' I thought as my eyes darted around, checking out my surroundings. '_I still have a chance at victory!_'

Piccolo's eyes had widened at my declaration before his expression finally changed back to its stern look. Rather than respond verbally, he moved to attack by stretching his arms in my direction. However, a familiar white light surrounded my body as I sped around him with **Quick Attack**. I ran around the alien fighter until I was behind him and, before he could react, rammed into his back.

Piccolo stumbled forward as I landed back on the ground. He whipped his head to face me, his eyes glowing as he got ready to attack, but I had already anticipated that. He fired his eye lasers again and I ran around him to dodge it, ending up behind him, ready to attack…

…only to see a glowing hand already pointed in my direction. My eyes widened. '_He knew I'd be here!_'

"**Explosive Demon Wave!**" Piccolo yelled, firing his charged blast from his hand directly at me.

Despite the large blast coming my way, I remained calm. Without Piccolo noticing, my body flashed as I used **Double Team**, leaving behind a copy to take the blast while I retreated into the forest.

Moving quickly but quietly, I hid behind a tree that was behind Piccolo. I peeked out at him, seeing him staring at the smoke cloud caused by his blast. Hiding from view again, I formed a ball of electricity at the tip of my tail, via **Electro Ball**. I flung it at Piccolo as the smoke cleared and he realized I wasn't in it.

"What?!" he exclaimed right before he was hit by my attack. He whirled around to the direction the attack came from and immediately fired a blast there, causing dust to rise.

Fortunately, I had moved from that spot as soon as my attack made contact. I stood off to his side as I suspected that he would predict that I would try to strike from behind again. My suspicions were proven correct when, without waiting for the dust to clear, Piccolo turned and fired a second blast behind himself.

The instant the blast left his hand, I leaped out of my hiding spot, another ball of electricity already charged up at the tip of my tail. This one was different, however, as the ball was more akin to a bundle of threads. As I launched the ball toward Piccolo, it burst open and the threads expanded, taking the shape of a web. "**Electroweb!**"

Piccolo only had enough time to stare in shock before he was trapped in the web and electrocuted, yelling in pain. It lasted a few seconds until he released a shockwave of energy that blew the web away. He panted as a blue aura briefly surrounded him.

Once he had caught his breath, the green warrior glowered at me. "Why you—"

Not bothering to reply, I rushed toward him. Piccolo responded by aiming his left arm and charging Ki into his hand, but just as I'd expected, his movements were slower than before.

'_Looks like __**Electroweb**__ is doing its job,_' I thought with satisfaction. Just as Piccolo launched his blast, I activated **Quick Attack** and leaped to the right, avoiding both the blast and the resulting explosion with my enhanced speed.

I sped past Piccolo as he tried to follow my movements. He turned around and fired another blast in my direction, but he was too late as I was already in the air with another **Electro Ball** formed at the tip of my tail.

I flung my attack at Piccolo, who was too slow to dodge it. He cried out in pain as it collided with him, doing even more damage than the last one thanks to his decreased speed.

I felt satisfaction as I observed that I was steadily doing damage to the alien fighter; I might even be able to defeat him if I could keep it up!

However, my satisfied look was replaced with one of confusion when I saw Piccolo smirk. As the shocks from my attack ended, he made a gesture with his hand. "**Chasing Bullet!**"

I grew panicked; had he launched another attack without me noticing? Before I had launched my attack, he fired two blasts, and both of them had missed, so what—?

My thoughts were cut short when I felt something crash into my back and explode, sending me to the ground. I got back to my feet a few seconds later. '_What the heck was that?!_' I wondered.

"That last blast I fired wasn't an ordinary blast. It was actually my **Chasing Bullet** technique," Piccolo explained. "It's an attack that chases after my target and doesn't stop until it hits them."

'_A homing attack? Geez, just how many different kinds of attacks does this guy have?_' I thought with irritation.

"I believe I've seen enough of what you can do; now I know what to do to take you down," Piccolo went on.

I was puzzled; what did he mean by that? I got my answer when light encompassed his body, signifying he was changing into someone else. Once the light faded, I observed the new fighter standing before me. He had spiky, black hair and wore an orange gi, and there was a sheath on his back. I knew exactly who this was.

'_Goku,_' I thought.

"Alright, let's keep this going!" Goku exclaimed. He charged at me with his fist reared back; once he was close enough, he threw his fist forward.

However, I managed to evade his punch by hopping backward before I jumped up into the air. '_Now that he's changed to someone else, his speed is back to normal. I've gotta fix that!_' I formed an attack at the tip of my tail and launched it at Goku. "**Electroweb!**" I called out.

Goku pulled out the object in the sheath on his back, revealing it to be a red staff. He pointed one end at the ground. "Power Pole, extend!" he shouted, and the pole responded accordingly. It extended in length and pushed him off the ground and into the air, allowing him to evade my attack.

Now in mid-air, Goku fired a Ki blast at me, so I swiftly launched an **Electro Ball** to counter it. The two attacks collided and created a large cloud of smoke. As I landed on the ground, I used my enhanced hearing and smell to locate Goku, finding him flying through the smoke toward me.

Knowing he'd be upon me very soon, I used **Double Team** and created multiple clones of myself, which scattered in different directions. Goku burst out of the smoke and was briefly startled to see so many Pikachus, but then he flew at one of them and punched it, making it disappear since it was just a clone.

Undeterred, Goku began firing a barrage of blasts at all of the clones. Some of them got hit and vanished, but a decent number of my clones managed to avoid the blasts along with me. Once Goku stopped firing, we all surrounded him in a circle. A white light outlined every Pikachu's body, including mine, and we all shot forward with **Quick Attack**.

Unable to tell which Pikachu was actually me, Goku opted to brace himself, with his arms crossed in front of him. When the first Pikachu hit, it dealt no damage and just disappeared, indicating it was a clone. That pattern continued until I slammed into Goku's side, making his feet skid across the ground. He attempted to grab me but I was quick to jump away.

Once he zeroed in on me, Goku fired a Ki blast; I simply used **Double Team **to evade it, as the blast hit a clone instead. As the clones and I ran around Goku again, I noticed that this time he had a smirk on his face. I was mystified, but I figured that meant he was planning something. Unwilling to let him do whatever he was planning, I rushed forward with my clones as I prepared to use **Electroweb**.

Unfortunately, that was apparently what he wanted me to do, as I watched his smirk grow bigger and his hands fly to his face. Before I could get away, the Saiyan screamed, "**Solar Flare!**" and the area was immediately bathed in bright light.

Pain assaulted my vision and my eyes clenched shut as I tried to recover from that blinding flash. Of course, this left me open for attack, something Goku was quick to capitalize on. A moment later, I felt something long and thin – Goku's Power Pole, I realized – crash into my stomach and launch me into the air. I still hadn't recovered in time to see, let alone avoid, his follow-up punch to my gut that sent me to the ground hard.

I struggled to my feet as my eyesight slowly returned to me. I blinked a few times and shook my head before I focused on the Saiyan once more. He was coming down toward me with his leg stretched out in my direction. It was clear that he was intending to kick me.

Now that my vision was restored, I could react in time. I activated **Quick Attack** and darted away from Goku, causing his foot to hit the ground instead. While he was momentarily stunned, I raced behind him, charged up an **Electroweb**, and let it fly.

This time, I was successful in ensnaring Goku as he fell to the ground, all tangled up. It only lasted a few seconds before he managed to blow it away, but the damage had been done in the form of a blue aura that surrounded his body, indicating a decrease in speed.

"Gotcha!" I exclaimed triumphantly.

The Saiyan grit his teeth. "So what?!" he retorted, flying toward me. However, I flipped over his punch and landed behind him before ramming into his back with **Quick Attack**. Not giving him a moment to react, I leaped into the air, charged up an **Electro Ball**, and flung it at the stunned warrior. It connected, finally, causing him a great deal of pain.

As Goku was recovering from the attack, I raced around him to attack from a different angle. I charged up an **Electroweb** this time, hoping to lower his speed even further and deal more damage with **Electro Ball**, and launched it at him.

Unfortunately, Goku did something different this time. "Okay, now you've forced my hand!" he shouted. "**Kaioken!**" With a yell, a dark red aura erupted from his body. He easily flew around my attack and charged directly at me, much to my shock.

Regaining my bearings, I turned and ran in the opposite direction, slipping into **Quick Attack** in an attempt to match his new speed. "_So he's using this technique to increase his speed and balance out the previous drop,_" I thought. "_He actually seems faster than before!_"

"You can't run forever!" Goku called, firing Ki blasts at me. I managed to dodge them by jumping off of the trees as I ran, but I knew he was right. Goku was steadily catching up to me; it would only be a matter of time before he overtook me.

As he continued to get closer, an idea popped into my head. When the Saiyan was only about a foot away, I swiftly charged up another **Electro Ball** and threw it back at him. Goku was too surprised and too close to dodge it, and as a result, he was hit and electrocuted. I hoped that would stun him long enough for me to hit him with another attack, but this time he grit his teeth and fought through the pain to move.

I watched in shock as he managed to aim his arm at me and fire a Ki blast. This time I was too surprised to avoid it; the blast crashed into me and sent me sailing hard into a tree. As I struggled to get back to my feet, I saw that Goku had already managed to do that and had his hands cupped to his side. "**Ka… me…**" he chanted.

At that, I struggled harder to get back up. Not only was he charging up what was undoubtedly a powerful blast, but I knew that I was nearing my limit to how long I could stay transformed as Pikachu. It didn't help that Goku was almost done charging up his attack, if the light that was slowly getting brighter was any indication. "**…ha… me…**"

Finally, I managed to get back up again—and just in the nick of time. Goku screamed, "**HA!**" as he threw his hands forward, releasing a massive wave of energy in the form of a beam.

I jumped to the side to evade the beam, causing it to impact the ground where I had been standing instead. However, the resulting explosion was still intense enough to reach me, throwing me into another tree. With that, the last of my strength was depleted and I changed back to normal.

I struggled to stand, and after a while I managed to do so, but I felt exhausted due to all the damage I sustained while I was transformed. I breathed heavily as I watched Goku change back into Sebun. "There, now you're finished. You don't have the energy to transform again," he stated sternly. "Are you finally ready to call it quits?"

I panted as my gaze focused downward. Once I caught my breath, I looked up and glared at Sebun defiantly, startling him. "Just because I can't transform… doesn't mean I can't keep fighting!" I declared. As I spoke, I reached for something behind me; once I finished talking, I threw it forward, revealing it to be my pokeball relic.

Sebun was so surprised that he almost didn't avoid the projectile. As it was, he tilted his head to the side at the last second, letting the ball fly harmlessly past him. He stood up straight and faced me. "That was your last resort?" he questioned.

I panted, watching my relic bounce off of a tree and come back in our direction. "Close."

The black-haired man raised a brow at my response before his eyes widened and he whirled around, only for my pokeball to smash into his forehead, making him stumble backward.

"_That_ was my last resort," I said.

Sebun growled at me, which proved to be a mistake as the pokeball bounced off another tree and hit him in the head again. From there, it continued to ricochet off of the trees, forcing the DB Senshi to keep moving in order to evade it.

"You want to fight using your relic? Well, two can play at that game!" Sebun proclaimed. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a golden sphere. Upon closer examination, I spotted four red stars on the orb.

"_A Dragon Ball?_" I thought, my eyes widening. "_Then could that be…?_"

The Dragon Ball glowed in his hand; once the glow faded, I saw that there were now two stars on it. Then, to my shock, as my own relic came flying at Sebun, the teen effortlessly shifted out of the way without moving much. It continued like that from that point; no matter how fast my pokeball came in from any angle, Sebun was easily able to avoid it.

After dodging my relic several times, Sebun backhanded it as it soared toward him for the umpteenth time, sending it sailing toward me. Fortunately, I had spent a lot of time yesterday practicing catching my relic; after all, I really didn't want to have to constantly deal with it smacking me in the face every time I used it. I easily caught the projectile in my hand.

Unfortunately, this took my attention off of Sebun. While I was focused on catching the pokeball, I missed the glow coming from Sebun's own relic. By the time I was able to focus on the other Senshi, he was already standing beside me, much to my astonishment. "_So fast!_"

"You're done," Sebun said simply. In a blur of motion so fast I couldn't follow it, his hand chopped the back of my neck, sending an incredible amount of pain through my body, followed by everything going black.

* * *

When I regained consciousness, I found that I was lying on the grassy ground. As I sat up, I spotted Sebun sitting a few feet away and meditating, much like the first time I saw him.

His eyes opened and focused on me. "You're up."

I stared at him for a moment, trying to remember what had happened last, and then everything came back to me. Everything, including the pain in the back of my neck. I winced as I reached back to rub the spot gently, then became downcast as I realized what the outcome of our fight was.

"I lost," I said, looking at the ground.

Sebun nodded. "Yes."

I sighed dejectedly. "I guess that means you won't be training me."

Sebun raised a brow before he stood up. "You know, my decision to train you wasn't supposed to be decided on whether or not you could beat me," he revealed.

My head snapped up to look at him. "Wait, really?!" I asked incredulously.

"Of course not," he confirmed. "You just got your powers yesterday; you had no chance of defeating someone who's been a Senshi for years."

I sulked upon hearing that. "Did you have to put it so bluntly…?" Then I perked up again. "So if I wasn't supposed to win… what were you testing me on?"

"I wanted to see how well you would fight against overwhelming odds," the DB Senshi explained. "Throughout our fight, you pulled off plenty of intelligent and effective maneuvers, which shows that you have a talent of strategizing when it comes to battle. However, that would have meant nothing if you didn't have what I really wanted to see."

"And what did you want to see?"

Sebun walked forward and stopped right in front of me. "The will to never give up, no matter how bad things look." My eyes widened as he said that. "Despite being outmatched at every turn, you still continued to push ahead. You had no chance of winning and I kept trying to get you to surrender, yet you refused and kept pushing on. Even when you could no longer transform, you still fought on. That is an admirable trait for one to have, especially a Reality Checker."

He held a hand out to me. "So are you ready to accept this new responsibility?" he inquired.

I grinned and took his hand, letting him pull me back up to my feet. "You bet!" I exclaimed.

Sebun smirked back. "Then I am happy to be your new trainer."

* * *

**And that's the end! So Mason put up a good fight but lost in the end, but it doesn't matter because he'll still be getting trained anyway! How many of you saw that one coming?**

**I hope you guys enjoyed the fight! It was pretty tough planning it all out, so I watched a bunch of fighting scenes from other animes as inspiration. I think it turned out pretty well!**

**If you're wondering how a pokemon was able to hold his own against a Dragon Ball character, let me explain. Senshi only have the ability to transform into characters from different anime/manga; however, that does not automatically make them as strong as said character. As a result, any Senshi can be more powerful than another no matter the anime/manga. And yes, the main reason I'm doing this is because DB is too darn powerful!**

**And as I promised, from the next chapter onwards, the story will proceed in third person.**

**Next chapter will not be out for a long while 'cause I'll be busy working on my other stories. In fact, I'll be hitting you guys with something new, so be prepared for that!**

**Well, that should be all. Remember to favorite, follow, and review! Sparky D., out!**


End file.
